


Letting you in

by serendipityxxi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really considers Ziva to be... in his life. Can be considered a follow up to 10x10 "You Better Watch Out" so vague spoilers for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting you in

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Ziva's laughter rang out in the empty grey parking lot, light and musical. It was the week between Christmas and the new year and everyone was feeling more relaxed, even their resident ninja. She threw her head back with the force of her amusement, long dark hair falling like ribbons over her shoulders to cascade down her back. Tony grinned even though her laughter was at his own expense. For a moment, Ziva was the brightest thing in his world in her cranberry coloured coat and her eyes sparkling topaz in the setting sun, its lengthening rays picking out red and gold highlights in her soft curls.

Tony reached out for her, the patch of brightness in a white covered world. The grey skeletons of the trees stood silent witness as he twined his gloved fingers with hers.

"I'm glad we're doing this," he told her again, "the new post-elevator us thing."

She smiled and squeezed his hand back. It was a wide, unguarded smile, one that was new but he could get used to seeing it. "I am too. I'm glad we are in each other's lives," she said significantly.

Tony laughed and spontaneously drew her into his side as they continued walking. She didn't protest, in fact she laid her head on his shoulder, a solid, warm weight. Tony felt his own grin threaten to split his face. He daringly pressed a kiss to her hair, braced for a punch to the ribs but Ziva made no comment and all too soon they were at their cars.

"Listen, Ziva," he drew out the last syllable of her name. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure," she agreed, already fishing in her pocket for her keys. "I will expect you in an hour?" she suggested.

He hesitated a moment and then offered, "how about we watch them at my place?"

She stopped her search for her keys. Her eyes found his. "Are you sure, Tony?" she asked. "I would not want to impose."

Tony gave a half shrug and a bashful smile. "Of course, it's about time don't you think? After all, you are in my life."

He watched her weigh the sentiment and then the same unguarded smile stretched across her face and lit her eyes. She nodded. "I'll bring pizza," she said with a wink.

Tony chuckled and got into his car. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
